


Together Forever

by Stella1000



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella1000/pseuds/Stella1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates bear marks of each other's eye color, two boys find each other and never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever, so constructive criticism is welcomed. I hope you guys enjoy!

You'd imagine that, in a world where there was physical representation of the fact that love is real, people would be less cruel.

You're wrong.

Phil Lester was born with brown markings elegantly weaving their way around his neck. His parents were worried because most people had brown eyes, and that would make it hard for him to find his soulmate. However, they didn't lose hope that his soulmate would find him, for Phil's eyes were a beautiful and unique shade of blue, richer than the sky and deeper than the ocean.

Throughout his school years, he was teased and mocked for his soul mark, with his classmates mocking the color ("It looks like shit!") and how common the shade was. They constantly told Phil that he'd never find his soulmate, and that his soulmate must be hideous, with eyes of that color.

Phil suffered this bullying up until high school, where he found a kind group of friends that helped him, providing moral support and comfort when Phil most needed it. His friends encouraged him to do something online, and as YouTube was fairly new at the time, he chose to make video blogs.

On the other end of the country, a boy by the name of Dan had rich blue markings weaving and swirling all over his arm, like a sleeve. He was loved by all of his classmates because of that, and took to covering up his arm with long sleeves to escape all the attention. He had a constantly rotating circle of friends, and because of that never knew the comfort and happiness that came with real friendship.

*Timeskip*

Dan had just turned 18, and spent his birthday watching his favorite youtuber, AmazingPhil. He had commented on a few of his videos the night before, and hadn't expected any sort of reply.

During the afternoon, he got a notification from MySpace. Curious, as he didn't usually get notifications, he decided to check it out. His eyes grew wide as he saw that the person he'd been watching only moments before had messaged him on MySpace.

"Hey Dan Howell! I saw your comments on my videos last night, and you seemed pretty interesting, soo I decided to message you. Want to Skype or something? -AmazingPhil"

Dan immediately messaged back, sending in the message his Skype name. Within minutes, he received a reply, asking him if he could video chat. Dan agreed, and opened Skype to wait for the call.

Dan and Phil managed to talk for hours, and even through the poor quality of the camera, Dan felt something familiar about Phil, something about him he knew he'd seen before, and not on his videos.

*Timeskip*

Dan and Phil had been messaging and video chatting for about a few months now, when Phil asked Dan if he wanted to come visit him. Dan agreed, and the same day bought tickets to Phil's city.

Upon arrival, Dan anxiously looked around, hoping to see Phil somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey! Hey, Dan!"

Dan looked to where he thought the familiar voice had come from, and he began to smile as he saw the face of his closest friend and favorite youtuber, Phil Lester.

"It's so nice to meet you in person, how are..." Phil's voice died halfway as he saw Dan's arm. More specifically, his soul mark.

What interested Phil wasn't the elegance or the beauty of it, no. What interested him was the familiarity of the color.

The same color he saw every time he looked in the mirror. The exact same color of his eyes.

"Phil? What's wrong?" Dan said, confused.

Dan again couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more intimately familiar about him, and that feeling was confirmed when he looked to where Phil was looking, his soul mark, and finally met his eyes.

The color instantly had Dan entranced, it felt so familiar...like he had seen it every time he looked at his own body.

The same shade of blue.

The blue of the sky meeting the ocean, so unique that no artist could capture it, no matter how talented they were.

"Dan...let's go to my house."

"Okay."

The car ride was oddly silent, as both boys tried to comprehend what had transpired at the station.

"Could it be? Could he be my soulmate?" Both boys wondered in their heads.

When they finally arrived at Phil's house, they went up to Phil's room, sat down on the bed, and Phil began to speak.

"Did you know this? I mean, by watching my videos, did you realize it?" Phil asked, curiousity gleaming in his eyes.

"No, I didn't. I think I should've though, it seems so glaringly obvious now." Dan laughed awkwardly.

Dan's eyes darted to Phil's soul mark around his neck, and accidentally wondered aloud.

"Could you be my soulmate, but your soulmate be someone else?"

Phil immediately shook his head no.

"That's impossible. That's never happened before in history."

Dan sighed a sigh of relief and nervousness.

"Well, one way to find out, I guess."

Dan gently took Phil's face in his hands and, leaning in slowly, kissed him.

It was everything the two boys imagined, and more. Sparks flew as their lips moved in sync, leaving the two boys lightheaded.

Dan pulled away, finally, smiling.

"I guess it's true then...we're soulmates"

Phil had a bright red blush across his pale skin.

"Yeah," Phil agreed. "We're soulmates."

The two boys smiled in absolute bliss as they leaned in for another kiss.

They never thought that they'd find each other.

But now that they did...

...Neither one will let go.


End file.
